Chasing History
by hbhs12
Summary: (Previously Anubis Revisited) We all know how Sibuna struggled the first time around to find the Cup of Ankh, what will happen 25 years later when the time has come again? Photo Credit: The Cup of Ankh. N.d. Photograph. House of Anubis Wiki-Clues to the TreasureWeb. 2 Sep 2013.
1. Preface

Anubis was said to have broken the Cup of Ankh into 7 pieces, angry with the high priestess Amneris for putting it into Pharaoh Tutankhamun's tomb. If all 7 pieces are put together correctly, the cup may be filled with an Elixir of Life and the drinker, of the elixir from the cup, will gain eternal life.

The only stipulation for the eternal life seeker...it's only possible to reassemble the cup every 25 years. It must be done by the so called Chosen One, a descendant of Amneris, born on the seventh hour, of the seventh day, of the seventh month, under the alignment of two constellations. Acolytes are bound to the cup and one will be sacrificed for the drinker.

Most do not know the secrets of Anubis House, the house of the revered exbeditionists, Robert and Louisa Frobisher Smythe, turned into a boarding location. In 2009, the Chosen One named Nina Martin successfully reformed the Cup of Ankh, but hid it to protect she and her friends and out of the hands of the creepy caretaker Victor Rodenmaar and his "Secret Society".

"Where is the cup now?" You may ask. That is for me to know and you to find out. The new and returning boarders of Anubis House for 2044 seem like a bright bunch, but do they know the secrets that lie within the house? Is one of them the Chosen One? Will they discover the Cup all these years later? Will someone be granted eternal life?

Only time will tell...tick tock...

**Sorry for all my OC creators, you know this and it's boring I'm sure, I'll try to have a real chapter introducing everyone by another day this weekend! Thanks so much for reading! I'm so excited about this and I have some ideas I think are pretty cool for it, maybe you guys have even guessed some already!**

**Just some more background for those of you who haven't read my intro chapters I wrote to find OCs, Ruby is a new boarder of Anubis and has a dying uncle whose only request is for her to find a cup, she doesn't know what kind or why, but she thinks she needs to do this for him. But who is her uncle? And will her new friends help her?**


	2. House of A New Year

**Thanks so much for all of your guys' support already! All of your OC submissions have been amazing and I'm so excited to use them! Thank you to ****_HoAMR_****, ****_Neddie24Surviver_****, ****_NicoleDWalker1_****, and ****_from a hopeless teen_**** for your follows and favorites, it means a lot since there hasn't even really been a story yet, also a thanks to KayBear365 for your review on the prologue, I'm really excited too:) ****_DaddyDirectioner _****I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue, I'm sorry that the wait has been so long but hopefully this will work for a little while? I just know it's going to be harder and harder for me to update in short time spans, I'm really sorry, and no I don't have a beta, but thanks for the offer, I will let you know if I decide I need one. …And with that, let's do this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else I reference, only Ruby and my OCs from my other story, and my storylines, credit for all other OCs goes to my lovely readers who submitted them!**

Ruby's POV

_"We've got to get going Ruby!" my Aunt said, poking her head in the door._

_"I know I'll…" I whined._

_"Esther, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" my uncle croaked, he was rarely able to stand up on his own anymore._

_"Of course love…but when I come back…" she warned, pointing her finger at me jokingly._

_My uncle leaned towards me, his side of the bed creaking, and whispered, "Ruby you must find me the cup…"_

_"What cup?" I asked, letting out a light quizzical laugh as I furrowed my brows._

_"I will die without it," he stated bluntly._

_"But what cup? What do you…" I wondered, utterly confused._

_"All right c'mon Rubes," my Aunt said, walking over to the bed, setting down a red plastic tumbler on the night side stand, as she pecked my uncle's forehead. She snatched my rolling, white-polka-dotted, berry-colored suitcase from my hand. I got the hint and trailed behind her. I snuck a peek at my uncle, as I stepped through the doorway, but he just winked at me, weakly._

"We're here Ruby! Aren't you so excited?" My aunt squealed, snapping me back to reality.

I looked out the window to see a Victorian style brick house, green ivy crawled around the porch frame and above the first level windows, a gold _Anubis _sign hung above the wooden door. "Yeah of course!" I lied, grinning. Having never known my Mum and after losing my dad, at seven, it was hard to leave my aunt and uncle, the only family I have. It might be harder watching my uncle die though, what are the chances that he and my dad could die the same way? Except I wasn't going to let it happen, whatever this cup was, I intended to find it, I wouldn't lose him too. "Okay, goodbye," I said hugging my aunt.

"Good luck sweetheart! Remember to call," she encouraged as I stepped out onto the pebbly path.

I nodded, smiling as I wrangled my suitcase out of the back seat. I stopped, hearing bickering behind me. Two girls now stood on the front porch. One, a sassy brunette wearing a white denim mini skirt with a blue tie-front, collared, button up tank, with white-polka dots. The matching bow in her hair holding up the oversized pouf over the spiraled ringlets in her half-up hair-do. The other letting her natural chestnut wavelets reach the bow belt on the waist of her powder blue spaghetti strap sundress.

The second girl finally noticed me struggling. "Here you must need help with that!" she chimed, bouncing over to me. "I'm Vanessa! Shopper extraordinaire!"

"Ruby, uhh just Ruby," I greeted, meekly, and we both yanked the bag from the car to the ground. "Thanks."

"Of course silly!" Vanessa chirped, her green eyes sparkling.

Just then, two boys rushed past Vanessa and I, one stopped before stepping on to the porch, looking worn out. They both had the same mossy green eyes, and dark hair, though the one in the red, black and white plaid shirt and jeans had blackish hair. His twin, I presumed, with lighter hair wore gray sweatpants and a navy t-shirt and having kept running, slammed directly into to the girl in the polka-dot shirt. "Ex-cuh-uuse me-y!" she grouched, twangily, I recognized it as a southern accent.

"Man Stevie! A Texas girl," he noted eagerly, in his Irish accent, still not apologizing.

"Wait!" Vanessa whimpered, biting her lower lip, as if she were warning him.

_Too late. _He turned back towards the brunette, "Do you believe in love at first sight?..." she raised her eyebrows, as if to say _Seriously? _"Or will I have to run into you again?" he attempted to be flirtatious. The other three of us winced as the girl delivered a punch to him, straight in the gut, he doubled over and she paraded right past him to the other boy. "Robin Henny. I hope you weren't planning on trying the same thing?" she inquired.

He shook his head no furiously and extended a hand. "Steven Bone," he stated, "and that bloke is my idiot twin Logan." We all chuckled at that.

"What's your story carrot top?" he asked, I realized he meant me.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Wright," I replied, blushing lightly as I twisted a lock of my natural rust-colored hair. I felt the urge to make sure my rosy-pink shirt still matched the color in my denim, pink, clay, and brown colored tribal print jeans.

"Nice to meet you Ruby Wright!" he said cheerfully.

"Robin you have got to quit doing that!" Vanessa said, running over to her and opening the door to the house. We all followed in behind them.

"What do you mean quit doing that? It's happened more than once?" Logan grumbled, still clutching his stomach.

"You too?" Another voice asked, the four of us whipped around to see a black-haired boy with celery green eyes and a faux-hawk perched on the stairwell landing in an olive green tee and dark jeans with a black zip-front hoodie. "I'm Ashton, the first unlucky victim."

"Cool! I'm Logan, this is my brother Steven, then Ruby, the red-head, and then obviously Robin and uhh what's your name?" he introduced each of us, pointing to each of us, ending on Vanessa.

"Vanessa!" she told him.

"Yeah I've known Nessa for years," Ashton informed us. Vanessa just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh lovelies, more of you are here!" An older darker-skinned woman twittered as she glided over to us. "I'm Trudy your house mother! Let me take your bags please."

"Thank you Trudy!" Steven piped up.

"Yeah thanks Trudy it's so nice to meet you!" I added as she dragged my bag behind her up the wooden staircase.

"It's wonderful to meet you too dear," she replied, breathily, "oh and food is in the dining room, please help yourselves."

"Mmm Trudy makes the best cookies!" Ashton told us, leading the way to the food.

A chorus of "Whoas" and screechy "AHHs" erupted when a sword sliced down right in front of us. "Sorry," the sprite-y platinum blond with silver-flecked gray eyes, snorted, her apology seeming insincere. Her light blue highlights were somehow brought out by the indigo tee-shirt she'd paired with a cotton a-line skirt and black knee high boots.

"What on God's green Earth is that?" Robin screeched, sounding like a stereotypical Texan.

"A Katana," she retorted icily, as if everyone knew.

"It's awesome!" A boy exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a new face, his shaggy red-streaked black hair, brushing his eyebrows above his hazel eyes. He wore a black and white striped shirt with black jeans and a red belt. "Oh right, I'm Alec McCarthy."

"Hey dude what's up? I'm Logan!" Logan welcomed.

"Nothin'. I'm not really sure I want to be at this place but I mean…" Alec trailed off "So where did you learn to use th…"

No one had even realized that the blond Asian had up and disappeared, clearly Alec wouldn't be learning more about her or her sword. "And that was Ariadne," Ashton told us, matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't she stay?" Alec asked, anxiously.

"She just gets really quiet sometimes," Vanessa said, almost sympathetically, no one really knew how to respond.

"Hello?" A deep voice called, before a head popped through the door. I saw dark hair and hunter green eyes. "Oh there are people here, I'm Nathan!"

"Hey Nathan!" Vanessa greeted, waving.

"Hi dude, but okay can we please eat?" Logan pleaded, "I'm starving!"

"Great me too!" Nathan agreed, I now saw that he wore just jeans and what looked like an old football jersey, with sneakers.

The eight of us tore into the food, easily eliminating half of what was originally on the table. We moved to the common room and congregated there, talking and getting to know each other. Soon, an attractive enough young guy waltzed through the door wearing headphones and frantically tapping the buttons on his PSP, completely zoned out. "Matthew! Matty!" Ashton yelled, waving his arms around, trying to gain the boy's attention.

He flinched when he finally looked up, seeing that other people were here. "I didn't even realize what time it was! I didn't think you newbs would be here so soon!"

He looked like the typical cute skater guy, black Vans, slightly saggy brown jeans, a black Quicksilver t-shirt, his messy brown hair covered my a gray beanie. His blue-tinged-brown eyes showed his slight Asian flare.

"Well we are!" Robin giggled, flirtatiously, I was wondering if this was even the same girl that had already beaten up two guys for hitting on her today.

"Umm okay…" he muttered, obviously feeling a bit awkward. "I'll just grab some food and come sit with you guys.

When Matthew sat down, Trudy re-joined us. "Is everything good?" she asked.

_Was that even a question? It's only some of the best food I've ever eaten!_ "Yes!" we all chorused.

"Good, I'm going to go clean while we wait for the others, then," she told us, sauntering off.

"I finally made it!" Someone yelled from the Entrance Hall. "Ahh here you all are!" The girl with shoulder-length brown ombré hair entered wearing a frilly, tiered white skirt, patterned with hot pink flowers and a pink bow in the front, which she paired with a white oxford and hot pink cardigan. She also had on pink high heels and a small pink clip pinning back the left side of her hair.

"I love your sweater!" I complimented.

"Thanks your pants are amazing too! I'm Dani, well technically Katherine Danielle, but I like Dani," she squealed.

"Thanks Dani! I'm Ruby!" I said, suddenly feeling a bit more sure of myself, even if it was short lived.

"I'm Stev…" Steven began, but was interrupted by the front door being flung open and smacking into the wall.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance!" Ashton told the guy who crept in through the doorway. He wore a tan suede jacket with a black collar, over a white button up, with cuffed black pants, tan loafers, and black-framed hipster glasses. Even through the lenses, his piercing green eyes radiated kindness.

He tousled his lightly gelled auburn hair before letting out an embarrassed sigh and admitting, "yeah I guess so…well I'm Asther," in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"What a great name!" Dani cheered, starting the round of introductions once more.

"Oh good, we're just waiting for one more!" Trudy interrupted. "Shall we do room assignments?"

* * *

We all reconvened for dinner at 6:30, after some unpacking. I was sharing a room with Vanessa and the other new girl who hadn't arrived yet. It was nice to have someone who'd already been going here for a while to talk to, plus someone else who I imagined would be going through the same feelings as me. I kept wondering how Ariadne, Dani, and Robin's roommate situation was working out because they seemed like the oddest combination of girls I'd ever seen in one room. The guys all seemed laid back and didn't really care who was put where; Logan, Ashton, Alec and Asther were all four crammed into one room, while Nathan, Matthew and Steven were together in the other boys room.

Trudy made homemade spaghetti for our welcome back dinner, complete with salad and cheesy garlic bread. Vanessa was particularly thrilled and Nathan was just happy there was no Alfredo sauce.

As campus veterans, Ashton, Vanessa, and Matthew were handing out all kinds of random advice and offered to give us new kids a tour tomorrow. "Ready for dessert lovelies?" Trudy wondered, beginning to clear empty dishes.

I heard several "Yes"s, "Please"s, and "Thank you"s. Meanwhile, Matthew, who had been too busy talking, began inhaling his food like a vacuum cleaner. We all watched in amazement that someone was physically able to eat that quickly. All of a sudden, we heard the front door creak open.

"Oh no it's not Damian is it?!" Dani whispered, shivering at the thought of the caretaker we'd been forewarned about.

Trudy poked her head out the door in the kitchen exclaiming delightfully, "Oh you've made it just in time for some dinner sweetie!"

We all shifted awkwardly, secretly awaiting the new girl's appearance, well except Matthew, who continued shoveling food into his mouth. She had pin straight, espresso colored hair, slid behind a plain black headband, she wore a long deep purple shirt over black leggings, with a denim vest and combat boots. She marched in announcing, "I'm Justine!"

When Matthew looked up and saw the girl, he literally spat pasta across the table. "Justine, what are you…I didn't know…I…" he rambled, we all held back our laughter.

"Hi Matthew," she said, softly, then sat down. "Yeah, I didn't really find out I was coming until a few weeks ago."

The rest of us looked back and forth at each other, not knowing what to say or do. "So I'm Vanessa your roommate…" Vanessa rejoined the conversation.

The awkwardness began to drift away, we learned more about Justine and we talked more about school and the teachers, we even found out that Matthew's dad is a teacher here. I was a little confused why Justine was the one to tell us that, but I mainly wanted to know her and Matthew's connection. I figured everyone else did too, but none of us were about to be the one to ask.

We continued chattering over the sound of another door slam, but this was the time that we should've gotten quiet. Damian Gaspar, the hulky caretaker of Anubis, barreled into the room, his black hair slicked back, his yellowy eyes riveting us. "Enough! To bed!" he growled.

"Oh but Damian it's only 8:30 and it's their first night! They're not even being loud!" Trudy defended.

"TO BED! All of you little brats!" he exploded again, his voice booming. I couldn't believe this is how he acted when we weren't even in trouble.

Scared senseless, we jumped up, helping Trudy finish bringing dishes to the kitchen and clean the table, before sprinting to our rooms to start getting dressed for bed.

"And hence why we hate Damian," Ariadne remarked inside the door to the girls' dormitories, no one could disagree.

I quickly threw on my pajamas and scrambled to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. "Goodnight," I uttered to my roomies as I snuggled into my bed, I decided that I think I'd like it here. Though as i drifted off to sleep, a voice in my head repeatedly hissed _Ruby! Ruby!_

**Yay! So first chapter, officially done! I know it's Monday but since it's a holiday, I'm still considering it the weekend. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you thought of the presentation of your OC! I decided Trudy should stay constant for us in this too:) By the way, any new ideas of who people are? Do the voices mean anything? Love you guys!**


	3. Author's Note About Updates

Hey guys! Just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about the long wait between updates! I know I've said this a few times but I'm just even busier than I thought I would be! I am trying to get a new chapter up for both of my current stories sometime this coming weekend, again please don't hate me if it doesn't happen though because I will be studying for upcoming exams too! Thanks so much for all of your support so far and I hope you'll still stick with me because I promise I'll get to writing eventually, I still love it and enjoy hearing from you guys, I just have to have time! Also for my "What is this the 1800s?" readers, I have a big specific authors note for you for all of your amazing reviews favorites and follows:) Thank you again for your patience! Hopefully I'll update at the end of the week, so have a great rest of your week and feel free to PM me or something if you have questions! I try to still get on everyday (because I try to be a good reader too) even when I can't update!

XOXO,

hbhs12


	4. House of Suspicious

**So now you guys hate me because I didn't update when I said I would…I'm so sorry, it's just last week was absolute insanity for me, I had so many quizzes and things due and then exams to study for this week. I really do sincerely apologize, but I also felt like I owed my readers of my other story to update for them too, so I did that first since I waited to update that for longer. Thanks for all of your support and being so patient**_. __**Daddy Directioner, **_**I so appreciate your follow and favorite! ****_Neddie24Surviver_** **I know we talked about it already, but thanks for reviewing:) ****_from a hopeless teen_**** you're so sweet, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and that you like having Trudy, it definitely is weird to imagine her being like 60 though! ****_KayBear365_****, you're excitement just made me smile, I'm so happy you like it. ****_NicoleDWalker1, _****I'm really glad you are liking it so far, hopefully chapter 1 will bring just as much if not more than chapter 1!**

**These are your characters, so I truly hope I'm portraying them all how you guys wanted and be sure you tell me if not! Love you all and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or most of the OCs in this story, or any songs, prouducts, etc. that I mention. I only own my storylines, Ruby, and my OCs from other stories.**

Justine's POV

"Ruby, Ruby…" Vanessa and I coaxed Ruby awake, I shook her shoulder gently. It was only midnight, but Ruby's yelps and flailing had woken us both up after lights out.

"Mmm!" Ruby groaned, swatting my arm away and jerking her head left. "I don't know!"

I flicked her arm, shouting "Ruby!"

"I don't know who that is!" Ruby screamed bolting up, wide-eyed, she and Vanessa bonking foreheads. I cringed, feeling a bit responsible.

"Ow!" Vanessa cried, pressing her palm against her forehead.

"What? Who…sorry," Ruby muttered groggily, grimacing as she rubbed her own forehead.

"Sorry, kinda my fault…" I apologized. "Anyway, Ruby are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just a bad…a bad dream…" she lied, trying to put it off as no big deal.

"Well who are you looking for then?" Vanessa rejoined, nosily. I made a "_seriously?_" face at her. She shrugged. "What?! If I'm going to have a headache, I might as well find out what's going on."

"Nothing is going on! Let's just go back to sleep! I'm fine! I'm sorry for waking you up!" Ruby huffed, flopping down as she pulled her multi-color chevron printed sheets over her shoulder.

"Ok, we're not stupid," I refuted. Ruby chuckled when I eyed Vanessa, second-guessing my statement for the both of us.

"Wha…hey!" she shrieked, crossing her arms. "But really, you were squirming all over the place Ruby."

"Ok…I don't know what's going on…" Ruby sighed. "I just keep hearing things…and I don't…just, let's not talk about it now, maybe in the morning."

"Fine," Vanessa whined, dragging her feet as she shuffled back to her frilly blue covered bed.

"Ok," I agreed firmly, understanding, then sauntered back to my own bed, kicking my purple body pillow that matches the large violet and mauve flowers on my black bedspread. I couldn't help but think of Matthew as I tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up around 6. I wondered where Vanessa was because I hadn't heard her get up but her bed was empty. Ruby was still asleep, so I grabbed my new, clean, uniform I was being forced to wear for the first day of school and set out simple black flats, before heading to the shower.

I caught my mind drifting to Matthew again. I tried to shake the thoughts, I didn't like him, we were just friends. We had gotten to know each other when he moved to America, a few years back, before his dad got the job offer here at the school. _I really shouldn't have told everyone his secret and I should've at least let him know I was coming_, I thought, feeling a bit guilty.

I decided I would go talk to him before breakfast. I ran into Dani, who was as chipper as ever for 6:30 AM, as I went back to my room. I pulled on sheer, black, lattice-printed tights under my gray skirt and slipped on my shoes.

"Morning," Ruby grumbled, scratching her head as she stood up. "I think I'll go shower."

"Yeah okay," I replied, moving in front of the mirror to give my outfit a final check. With my roommates gone, I decided to play music while I did my make-up. I pressed shuffle on my black I-phone 4s and Avril Lavigne's Complicated began blaring. I wondered if my phone was reading my mind. Of course this is the song that would play.

Before I knew it, I was smudging my eye shadow, re-adjusting my maroon blazer, marching down the stairs, knocking on the door to Matthew's room and standing face to face with Nathan, who had just answered it. "Umm hi?" he said, crinkling his eyebrows at me quizzically.

"Is Matthew here?" I blurted, it was a little rude, but I was nervous.

"Sure," Nathan replied, curtly. "Matt! Justine's here!"

"Oh hi," he greeted with a wide grin as he came to the door, also dressed for school.

"Hi," I replied, barely smiling back. "Listen…"

"I'm gonna go eat," Nathan interrupted, shoving past us. Matthew and I shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about not telling you…" I tried again.

"Don't even worry about it!" he reassured. "I think it'll be cool having you here.

"Great…" I said, firmly, excitedly, any other words I'd planned on saying disappearing. Matthew moved a bit closer, invading my personal space.

"No one texted me to come back!" Vanessa exclaimed frantically as she rushed in the door, beads of sweat on her forehead. Matthew and I jumped apart.

"You didn't tell us where you went!" I reminded bluntly.

"Oh right, well I was…" she trailed off as Nathan came out of the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes, humming.

"Hey Vanessa!" he called. "Looks like you had a nice run!"

"Yeah…I did thanks!" she chimed, blushing. "See he knows where I went!"

"I mean you're covered in sweat," Matthew told her, I stifled a laugh as she looked down at her neon pink Nikes with electric blue swooshes and soles.

"Right…well I better go get ready for school!" she managed, darting up the stairs.

"Ready for your first day lovelies?!" Trudy asked, jetting out of the kitchen. "You need to come eat!"

* * *

At breakfast, I saw how everyone put their own spin on the de-individualizing uniforms. Dani's white knee socks had hot pink, red and gray argyle printed on the sides. Asther replaced his button up with a black and white striped t-shirt. Robin added touches of red and blue with accessories, and Dani, did the same with pastel blue. Ariadne had on her favorite knee-high black boots and both Logan and Ashton wore tennis shoes. Others simply untucked their shirt or wore their tie differently.

Breakfast was fairly quiet, as everyone wolfed down Trudy's meal. "And here's more eggs," Trudy said, a skillet down on the table.

"Trudy, have you ever heard of someone named Nina?" Ruby asked, meekly, as Trudy headed back to the kitchen.

Trudy whirled back around, looking at Ruby skeptically. "Why yes I think so, an American girl Nina, lived here a long time ago now, sweet girl…"

"Really, oh, uh thanks Trudy!" Ruby replied, then picked at the food on her plate with her fork, as if everyone wasn't so interested in what she'd said.

"A word, Ruby?" I requested, sharply. Both Vanessa and I stood up.

Ruby rose slowly, hunched over and followed us into the entry hall.

"This is about your dream isn't it?!" I hissed.

"Kind of…" she admitted.

"Well…" Vanessa invited her to explain, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I really don't know! Someone…something…a voice told me to find Nina," she whispered.

"Well who's Nina and why is she of importance to you?" I interrogated.

"I told you I don't know! Would we be having this conversation if I did?!" she growled.

"No need to fight," Vanessa intervened. "Besides, this girl is American, so how are we supposed to find her anyway?"

Silence. None of us had any ideas.

"It's easy, you find someone who knew her," A different voice informed us. We whipped around to see Ariadne leaning against the wall by the kitchen door.

"What?... How?..." Vanessa stuttered.

"You need to learn to be more secretive," Ariadne remarked. "We're not all as oblivious as you think."

"How much do you know?" Ruby panicked, gulping.

"Enough," Ariadne taunted, "You might as well just let me help."

Vanessa's face looked like she'd just eaten something sour, or maybe ate Laffy Taffy since she apparently hates that. Ruby looked shocked. I hoped my frustration wasn't visible.

"So what's your idea then?" I challenged.

"The headmaster Mr. Miller," she eluded, waiting.

"Who cares about Mr. Miller!" Vanessa snapped.

"We should," I realized, "he went here right?! He might know something about this Nina girl! Ariadne you're a genius." She just smirked knowingly.

"C'mon we've got to get to school early then!" Ruby urged, scampering into the dining room to grab her school bag, the other three of us did the same.

* * *

"Mr. Miller thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us before school!" Ruby gushed.

"Anytime, it's always nice to connect with the students and gives me the opportunity to meet our new faces and catch up with the older ones," he noted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," I rushed, anxious to get to the point, "but is there anything you can tell us…"

"What she means to say," Ruby corrected, cutting me off, looking at me with one eyebrow arched. "Is that I've learned about someone named Nina and I was wondering if you knew any Ninas and if you could tell me anything about her?...Well if you did know one."

Mr. Miller looked completely perplexed. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but only drew in a breath.

"Already causing trouble on the first day!" a voice boomed, and Alec was shoved through the doorway followed by an abnormally skinny young woman, her platinum blond hair tightly gathered in a bun.

"Good Morning to you too, Ms. Boulstridge," Mr. Miller griped.

The woman scowled back. "This young man has tried to steal my cellular phone," she grouched.

"It was a dare," Alec defended, not actually helping himself.

"Oh phone call!" Mr. Miller faked. "If everyone would please step out of my office, Ms. Boulstridge, I'll deal with…"

"Alec," he introduced himself, grumpily.

"Alec, I'll deal with Alec in a few minutes, I believe this is the phone call I've been waiting on for a while," Mr. Miller beguiled, I think we could all clearly tell he wasn't receiving a call.

"But…" I started, only to be dragged out of the office by Vanessa and Ruby, Ariadne just ahead of them and Alec behind us, followed by Ms. Boulstridge, who slammed the door shut, glaring at us each as she passed by.

"Well she's scary!" Alec commented.

"Shh!" the four of us girls shushed him.

"Wait what are you guys doing here? Ruby, you seemed weird earlier are you alright? Somebody tell me what's going on, what are you doing?" Alec questioned, seeing us stick our ears to the crack in the door.

"Shhhh!" we hushed him again, listening intently. He leaned over to listen at the door too.

"Nina? It's Eddie…I think we have a problem…" I heard Mr. Miller say. _A problem?!_ _What kind of problem?! _"Yeah, I think it's starting again."

"Hey, Nina's that girl you mentioned earlier right Ruby?" Alec clarified.

"Alec!" Ruby spat, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand, just as the office door swung open.

**So what does Ruby's dream mean? Do we know all of it? What will Eddie do with them? Who is Ms. Boulstridge? Who all is going to be drawn into the mystery? Did anyone else enjoy our Mattine and Nathessa moments? **

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know everyone wasn't as involved, I promise they'll start to be, I just have to start somewhere, so please don't be too upset with me; all characters will have a chance to have the chapter in their POV. Next chapter will be our first Male POV I think! Also, I try really hard to update for you guys and just because I have so much fun writing, but it is very time consuming for me and I am so busy I can't even explain to you guys, so again thanks for your patience, I hope you'll continue to be able to deal with waiting. On breaks like maybe Thanksgiving and Christmas, I should have an easier time updating. Of course, let me know if you're unhappy about how I portrayed your character, so I can change it and also feel free to share your ideas or things you'd like to see:) You guys are the best!**

**P.S. Thinking about changing the title, so here are my choices, I'll also create a poll if you'd rather not review! Let me know if you have any input or other suggestions!**

**-Keep it the same, I still like ****_Anubis Revisited_**

**-New Title: ****_Repeating History_**

**-New Title:****_ Chasing the Past_**


	5. House of History

**So finally another chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long, really, I feel bad and I wish I had more time to write, but I just really don't. Seriously once I started writing the chapter, it just flowed because I'd been itching to work on it for so long. I hope you guys will like it! Your support so far has been amazing. ****_Neddie24Surviver_****, I'm a sucky updater I know, but here is the chapter in Alec's POV finally:) ****_NicholeDWalker1_****, thank you so much, you're so sweet, and thanks for the title vote! ****_HoAMR_****, hooray for our budding couples right?! :) sorry for the long wait, you're right about the POV though!****_ from a hopeless teen_****, I'm so glad I'm not rushing it by starting up the plot too, thank you for reviewing and letting me know you like it! ****_Guest_****, I'm so glad you remembered it now and are enjoying Ariadne in it, don't worry, she'll warm up to them a little more soon! Thanks for the title vote and the Peddie suggestion (I definitely ship them and put a little bitty moment in here for you, I might try to put more, we'll see how it goes, there's just A LOT that I have planned), I am also doing my best with adding in all of the characters, so Asther will get more involved soon, I promise. ****_KayBear365_****, your reviews are always so kind and make me feel so great, so thank you and I appreciate the title vote!**

**Sorry for my super long author's notes, I just want to take time to appreciate you all and your amazingness! I haven't changed the title yet because of close voting, I've had three votes for Chasing the Past, two votes for Repeating History and one to keep it as Anubis revisited, so if your very passionate about having it as one of those, let me know! So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else I reference, or 10 of the OCs created for this, I only own my story lines, Ruby , and OCs from my other stories!**

**(Also, minor T moment at the very beginning of this chapter, does this mean I have to change the whole story to 'T'?)**

Alec's POV

_Shit. _I managed to choke down the word threatening to slip off my tongue at the sight of my new head master. But what was I supposed to think? Ruby, Vanessa, Ariadne, Justine and I were visibly eavesdropping and there was no explanation. My parents might disown me if I'm starting up trouble at the boarding school they've shipped me halfway across the world to go to.

"Ah-em!" Mr. Miller cleared his throat and crossed his arms sternly at the sight of the four of us bent over, ears in the direction of the door's previous position. In sync, we shot straight up, stiff as statues, mortified. "It's Mr. McCarthy isn't it? Haven't caused enough commotion for today?"

"I umm…I…uhh…" I muddled, honestly unable to give an adequate response.

"Really Mr. Miller, this was my fault, I'm just such a klutz that I fell into everyone and it just looked bad," Vanessa defended, adding a fake air-y chuckle at the end, trying to rescue us.

"Right…" Mr. Miller managed, clearly unconvinced. "That wasn't entirely what I meant, but everyone, just come in…sit." He waved us into the office.

We did as we were told, as he checked outside the door for any other listeners and swung it shut before returning to his chair behind the desk. "Mr. McCarthy, we will chat separately in a minute…but why did it seem appropriate for you all to listen in on my phone call?" He asked.

"Because it's important and it's about our friend," Justine suggested, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest. I hardly knew any of them, I didn't know if I could consider Ruby a friend yet, but in a strange way, I felt connected to her. When she was talking about weird things going on, I was almost relieved to find her here in the headmaster's office when I'd gotten in trouble. It was like I felt an innate sense to protect her. It's not a romantic connection. I just don't know what it is.

"Mr. Miller, does this Nina girl exist or not? We heard you on the phone with her, and you wouldn't have called her if it wasn't important." Vanessa pointed out, sassily arching an eyebrow.

Even Ariadne piped up. "She's right," she shrugged, Vanessa smirked proudly, "for once…but what does this have to do with Ruby? What do you know about this?"

"Why is some voice telling me I need to find some Nina girl I've never even met?" Ruby chimed in.

"Ok whoa just…" Mr. Miller paused and sighed deeply, massaging his temples with his fingers. "You have to understand that this will probably sound a little crazy."

"I mean I'm hearing voices…so…." Ruby retorted, all of us grinned a little.

"I do know a Nina," he admitted. "Nina Martin, she's an American student who came here and boarded at Anubis 25 years ago."

"Ooh-ooh, is she like a long-lost love or something?" Vanessa cooed. Justine's confused expression as she cocked her head slightly to look at Vanessa, explained everyone's opinion of the statement.

Mr. Miller picked up the picture on his desk and turned it around for Vanessa to see. He had his arms wrapped around an auburn haired woman, who I presumed was his wife. "No Miss Robinson, I am happily in love with my wife Patricia, thank you… however, Miss Martin became a good friend of mine. The year before I arrived, mysterious things began happening at Anubis house and Nina discovered that she was recognized in Egyptian mythology as the Chosen One. An old woman, Sarah, the previous Chosen One and daughter of Anubis' original owners, the Frobisher-Smythes, found Nina and she served as a guide to helping her find a hidden treasure inside the house."

"Whoa…" Ruby managed. "Does this mean I'm the new Chosen One? I mean is Sarah the voice I keep hearing? Is Nina supposed to be my voice? Is that why my dream told me to find her?"

"I don't know for sure, Ruby, but I know that Nina experienced the same types of things and that 25 years ago, the caretaker of the house formed a secret society and tried to use Nina, well first Joy, just never mind…they were trying to brew an elixir for eternal life and needed the house's treasure, the Cup of Ankh, to drink if from, in order to achieve immortality."

"They needed Nina because she was the only one who could find it, wasn't she?" Justine wondered.

"Exactly…" he began, but Ruby cut him off.

"The Cup of Ankh?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word cup as if it meant something to her.

"Yes the cup," Mr. Miller told her, looking at her a little quizzically, Ruby let out a small 'hmph'. "But Ruby what's your birthday? Including time…"

"July 7th at 7am," they said in unison, Ruby looked like a deer in the headlights.

"The Chosen One is born at the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month, and is a descendent of the high priest Amneris" he explained, "so I think that answers the main question."

I finally joined in, "Fine, so Ruby's this 'Chosen One', and somehow related to Nina, but why is she needed? Did Nina not find the cup?"

"Nina did find the cup, with the help of some of her classmates, and the secret society even got a hold of it, despite her efforts to protect it, but the society didn't successfully brew the elixir or tip the scales of life, at least from what Nina's told me, and immortality can only be achieved by drinking the correct elixir from the cup every 25 years on a certain day," he replied.

"So you think someone's trying to find the cup again?" Justine questioned.

"Well I wouldn't put it past Damian," Ariadne remarked.

"I don't know that I would either…" Mr. Miller agreed, trailing off.

"So will you help us…find and protect this cup?" Ruby asked.

He nodded, and a chorus of 'Yes!'s erupted. "How do you know so much about all of this anyway?" I interrupted, I wanted to make sure he wasn't part of the secret society or something and trying to pull one over on us.

"Oh right!" he exclaimed, "I was Nina's Osirian, her protector of sorts. Until an evil girl, well old lady disguised as a girl stole the Touchstone of Ra and zapped away my powers…you know what never mind."

He stopped at the expressions on our faces, this place was getting weirder by the minute, but I wondered if somehow I was Ruby's Osirian. "Mr. Miller, how did you know you were Nina's Osirian?" I wondered.

"I didn't at first, not for a while, actually, but you just know, voices in my head, the house usually, told me what to do, I just felt the need to protect her," he clarified.

"Oh…well would it be weird if I said I felt like that, about…Ruby?" I replied. Ruby blushed a little, looking shocked. I couldn't blame her, it was weird, I just hoped she knew it wasn't a creepy crush sort of thing.

"No, I think it's good to know we can count on you for help too…Osirian," he reassured, I smiled slightly, not showing teeth.

"You better help me out!" Ruby demanded jokingly.

"I'll try, I'll try!" I promised, we all chuckled.

"Oh and Ruby, I believe this now belongs to you," Mr. Miller said, unlocking, then digging through one of his desk drawers, eventually pulling out an odd looking locket. The red center, that glowed when placed into Ruby's hands, was surrounded by a thin silver setting and black rim, over the almond shaped wood piece, trimmed by more silver that attached to the long chain. "I've kept this for a long time, and now it has a rightful owner again."

"The Eye of Horus!" Vanessa squealed delightedly, the other three of us looked at the others questioningly, confused what that meant and how on Earth Vanessa the airhead knew when we didn't. She saw the exchange of glances. "What? I can't know what it is? I'm quite the Egyptian mythology buff if you must know."

"Well that's a good thing I guess!" Ruby denoted, Ariadne shrugged and Justine rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "So it was Nina's?"

"Yeah," Mr. Miller responded simply. "We'll really have to use her for help with this." We four students nodded furiously, wide-eyed, recognizing we didn't have the first inclination of what to do next. "Ok, well I think that enough of this for the day, but you know I'm always here…Mr. McCarthy, you're off the hook for the cell phone charade this time…now all of you get to class."

We shuffled out the door obediently. "Thanks Mr. Miller!" Ruby chirped. "Really."

I sent him an approving and thankful nod of the head and he did the same. I could only wonder what I'd just gotten myself into, the whole situation spells trouble, but I guess I wouldn't be me if I wasn't into something I wasn't supposed to be. At least I could be glad that we made it to Ms. Boulstridge's class on time.

* * *

Other than learning that I was some significant member of ancient Egyptian history, now set on a quest to find a mythical cup and trying to hide it from a possible secret society seeking eternal life, the first day of school was relatively uneventful.

After dinner Trudy put Dani and Logan in charge of clean-up and dish duty. The cutesy dish soap bubble blowing, giggling and teasing made me want to barf. Justine, much to her dismay, was having a half conversation with Matthew, who refused to put down his PSP, while Robin struggled to teach Ashton algebra. Vanessa was with Nathan somewhere and I could only pray she'd keep her trap shut about today. I also felt bad for Asther, who had agreed to work with Steven and Ruby on the English assignment due Friday; I could tell he too was regretting the decision, as their constant fake bickering over who was right, was preventing them from achieving much. In all honesty, I really only cared where Ariadne had disappeared to again.

I was situated at the other end of the dining table from Steven, Ruby, and Asther, just searching the web for information on the Cup of Ankh on my Droid.

"I think I'm just going to go take my shower guys," Asther sighed, clearly fed up with his study mates, "Night."

"Night," I responded.

"Night Asther!" Dani called.

"Maybe we can finish this tomorrow?" Steven requested, seeming mildly embarrassed.

"Yeah sure," Asther concurred, half-heartedly.

"Great!" Steven cheered, and Asther exited the room. "So, Ruby, I was thinking about checking out this telescope, do you like stargazing?"

As he finished his question, my phone buzzed in my hand. _Home,_ the screen read, for once, I was happy to see that number pop up, but I think that was mainly because I didn't want to know Ruby's response, or hear anymore flirting.

"Hello." I grumbled into the phone as I stepped into the entryway. Just because I was glad my parents called, didn't mean I wasn't still upset at them.

"Hello son, how are you? Staying out of trouble I hope," my dad greeted from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't hate it here," I told him curtly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," he replied. "So any new friends?"

"Alec come quick, Ruby stuff!" Justine whisper-yelled, yanking me up the stairs by the arm.

"Ruby? Is this a new girlfriend? Just a girl who's a friend?" Dad interrogated, clearly the comment had piqued his interest.

"Dad it's noth-" I protested, but was cut-off by my mom.

"A girlfriend?!" she squealed from the background of the other end, I could tell when she took the phone from my dad. "Alec, honey! How are you? What's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Mom!" I squawked, Justine laughed as she opened the door to she, Ruby and Vanessa's shared room, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh alright then, well who is she then?" she wondered.

"Just one of my friends," I informed her.

"Okay, well just remember that I love you…" she replied.

"Yeah mom, I gotta go!" I rushed her.

"Bye sweetie!" she quickly chimed.

"They seem sweet," Justine told me, giggling a little.

"Yeah I guess," I agreed, grinning too. "So what's going on?"

The half open door suddenly slammed into Ruby's nightstand as she, a grumpy and confused Vanessa, and wide-eyed Steven burst in, Ruby shoving the door closed behind them and whipping the locket out from inside her shirt.

"Wha-" Steven began to ask something.

"Guys, Nathan's asked me to go on a date tomorrow!" Vanessa gushed.

"Not now 'Nessa!" Justine hushed. "Ruby why are we having an emergency meeting?"

She shoved her phone with a picture pulled up in our faces, "read it!" she ordered. "The writing showed up on the moon!"

"Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below," Justine and I mumbled in unison, squinting at the blurry image, as Vanessa rushed around behind us to get a glimpse.

"So we think it's…" Vanessa stopped herself, looking at Steven.

"What, you can't expect me to pretend like I didn't see this and be left out of the loop if you know what it means," Steven argued.

"Guys, I think we can trust him," Ruby assured.

"Okay," Justine caved. Vanessa nodded excitedly and I just shrugged in an _okay it's your call, _kind of motion.

"This is going to sound mad, but…" Ruby began explaining.

"So we think this has to do with finding this 'cup'?" Steven deduced.

"Yup!" Ruby replied, popping the 'p'.

"I say we take it to Mr. Miller tomorrow!" Justine encouraged.

"Why Mr. Miller?" Steven asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, this has kinda happened before," Vanessa replied non-chalantly.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"I'm just hoping we don't have to explain this to anyone else…" I joked, then continued to tell him about Mr. Miller's involvement in the past. When I finished, I realized Ariadne still wasn't here. "Hey, we still have to tell Ariadne!"

"I know, I couldn't find her!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's weird, I'll have to go look for her," I told them, heading for the hall.

**And done with chapter 3, it was long! I hope it was at least decently worth the wait, there was a lot of background kind of stuff I know, and guys, I know all of your characters aren't involved yet, we're getting there. I apologize and I hope you're not too upset, I'm trying to layer it, adding in characters and plot as we go. So now we have our Chosen One and Osirian and we're searching for the cup with Headmaster Miller's help, but don't forget about Ruby's uncle… we also still have Mattine (though they'd never tell), and were starting more Nathessa, but how long will it last? And what about Dogan (Dani and Logan, maybe they need a better couple name?), Robston (Robin and Ashton), and Stevy (Steven and Ruby)? As always, please let me know if I'm not portraying your character right and if there's things you want more of or things you don't like! Thanks so much and until next time…XOXO. **


	6. House of (Not So) Secrets

**I'm finally back with an update! Sorry it's taken me so long, this semester of school just really sucks…so incredibly much. Anyway, thank you guys for being amazing and so considerate, I know you probably get annoyed with me for taking so long to update. ****_KayBear365_****, I'm so glad you caught and liked the mini Peddie moment! I'm also happy you like Stevy, however they are not Chosirion, sorry:( So just remember that Alec is our Osirian! ****_HoAMR_****, I know I already PMed you a while ago, but thank you again for pointing out my mistake and I'm definitely using your suggestions for Matthew, it will probably be two chapters from now. ****_NicholeDWalker1_****, I'm happy you love Nathessa, you can look forward to their date next chapter:)**

**Okay, so some drama, romance, and a little more mystery in this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy! I decided to change the title to a mix of the two titles I received the most votes, so I hope you all will still enjoy that and because of this chapter, the last one, and possibly future ones, I decided our story needed to be rated T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Ariadne's book that I mention, or most of my OCs in this story, only my OC, Ruby and my OCs from my other stories.**

Ariadne's POV

Ugly. Fat. Weird. The cutting words played on repeat in my mind. The water thrashed against the sink basin as I leaned over the porcelain toilet bowl again, jamming my fingers further down my throat. I could feel the warm sour taste rising from the pit of my stomach.

"Ariadne?" A voice gasped. I spun around wide-eyed, jumping to my feet, angry, embarrassed. "What are you doing?!" Alec asked rhetorically, staring back at me equally as shocked as I was to see him standing there.

I had no words and only glowered at him before shoving him out of the way, stomping to my empty room and slamming the door shut. I heard the squeak of the faucet as he turned off the water. Then the shuffling of feet outside my door before the knock and pleading "just talk to me…"

"What do you want me to say?" I growled, plopping down onto my bed.

"Can I come in?" he requested, _clearly I'm not in the mood to talk, _I thought_._

"No…" I warned, but the door creaked open anyway. "I said no! Do you not understand the meaning of privacy or a closed door?!"

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he wondered.

"You don't even know me! Why do you care?! It's NONE of your business," I shrieked, standing up, arms crossed and turning to face the opposite side of the room. I felt my guilty tears welling in my eyes and he wasn't about to see, what he thought about me mattered.

"Just because I don't know you well doesn't mean I don't care," he disagreed, I wondered if he realized that his tough-guy façade was crumbling. "I might be able to help."

"There's more to it…you just don't understand," I told him, my voice soft, meek, before crescendoing. "I'm just a mute freak, no one would even notice if I disappeared. They didn't tonight and never have before."

"I would notice…I did notice…besides you're not a freak, you're different…different is good and quiet is….is mysterious…sexy," he stated, his voice continually softening, the word sexy sending a hot, tingly blush up my cheeks. _What was I blushing for? I'm not girly. _Realizing he'd said that aloud, he struggled to recover."I just meant you don't deserve this, no one does."

"You wouldn't understand," I muttered, "…just don't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't, but let me help you, you have to let someone…" he urged.

"I can't, I don't want to, I don't matter…You know what?! Just stay out of my business you dipshit!" I snarled, finally pivoting around to face him, managing to wipe a stray tear before he saw. Being weak, feeling admired by a boy, it just made me feel uncomfortable and I tended to lash out.

I was hoping he'd just be intimidated and leave, he looked down, only momentarily at a loss for words. "Your spunk doesn't scare me you know, but wow dipshit could be a new level of nickname status," he mused, I unwillingly cracked a sheepish grin, but quickly transformed it into a scowl.

"There's nothing you can do for me your just the new American guy, besides you're the Osirian, shouldn't you be worrying about Ruby?!" I huffed.

"American dipshit, I believe," he corrected playfully, I crinkled my nose and bit the inside of my bottom lip, refusing to smile. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to talk to me, besides Ruby has the others to take care of her…So…?"

"We are talking," I scoffed, he raised his eyebrows at me, as if saying _you know what I mean. _"Fine haisha."

"That's low, resorting to calling me names in other languages?" he feigned hurt.

"Yep…loser, it's Japanese!" I teased.

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed, then realized I had mocked him, "we shouldn't let your…talent? Go to waste."

"Speaking a different language is common, my talent is the insulting, in six languages I might add" I smirked.

"See, that's impressive," he reminded me, "people do like you and will like you, just be you."

"Thank you," I whimpered, my chin beginning to quiver at the compliment, it had been a long time since anyone made me feel special.

"You're welcome," he replied gently putting his hand over mine. "I'm here to help you, I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Okay," I said, softly, hesitantly agreeing.

"Can I trust that you'll go to bed if I leave?" he asked.

"Yeah," I promised, plucking my Sailor Moon Short Stories #1 anime book off of my nightstand. "I'll read."

"Good, well…night…" he murmured, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Night," I responded with a slight grin.

* * *

The next morning I got showered and quickly got ready for school, hoping to escape breakfast. As much as I appreciated the newfound support I sort of didn't. "Morning!" Alec cheered from the table as I attempted to tiptoe to the door. I was planning on skipping breakfast, but my new helper wasn't about to let that happen.

"Uhh hi." I answered half-heartedly, walking towards the table. "Uhh I was just…"

"Nice try." He cut me off as I took a seat next to him, then placed a pancake on my plate. "Eat up."

I stabbed a miniscule bite of the flat, warm bread. As I chewed I noticed it honestly did taste good, though I'd never admit it.

The hovering continued at school. Alec remained practically attached to my hip all the way there and sat right beside me as we waited for class to start. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I excused myself.

"Wait uhh Vanessa could you go with her?" he requested.

"You can stop smothering me!" I grouched, only loud enough for him to here.

"I guess?" Vanessa wavered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too!" Ruby exclaimed, I wondered if something was up.

"Me too, it'll be like a party!" Justine added, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Sarcasm aside, as decided, the four of us went to the girl's restroom. "We have to get into the attic after school," Ruby burst out, just as the door swung closed behind us.

"But the attic's off limits," Vanessa whined.

"So?" Justine shrugged.

"SO?! We're not allowed up there!" Vanessa panicked.

"We have to, I had a vision, we have to go up there!" Ruby begged.

"I guess I'm in," I concurred.

"I always have been," Justine chimed in.

"Mmmm…mmm…alright, but just this time…maybe," Vanessa caved.

They waited for me to go to the bathroom before we hurried back to class, it was weird, though, it almost felt like someone was watching us.

* * *

Vanessa, Justine, Ruby, Alec, Steven and I had managed to swipe Damien's key and successfully sneak into the attic after school, it really wasn't so hard without him in his office. Though even I would admit the attic wasn't my favorite place. I was eery, dusty and damp, the only light source coming from the stained glass window and now our cell phones. "What are we even looking for?" Vanessa whined.

She was already complaining and we'd only been here for about a minute. "Mon oeuil!" I uttered under my breath in French, the idiom complimented my frustration. I was already dealing with my own problems, including Alec today.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted, continuing to look around. "It's like before, I just had this sort of connection and my dream, or vision showed me in a place that looked like an attic."

"You didn't even know if this was the right place?!" Vanessa shouted, dropping the books in her arms to spin around and face the rest of us.

"Shhh!" the rest of us hushed, worried about getting caught.

"Sorry!" she whispered, widening her eyes and picking up the scattered books again. Disgustedly flicking off the dust.

We all looked around in silence for some kind of clue.

"Guys I have to tell you…" Ruby started, nervously. "This cup…I…it's not just a Chosen One thing…I think my uncle knows about it. He mentioned something about it when I was leaving….I have to help him. He's dying and he and my Aunt are all I have left."

"Have you told Mr. Miller that yet?" Justine interrogated.

"Uhh no…" she told her, sadly.

"Well we will…" Steven defended, "it just gives us an even better reason to find it right?"

"Yeah," Ruby chirped, still sounding anxious when she sighed quietly.

"Weren't we supposed to go see Mr. Miller today? About the telescope?" Alec remarked.

"Shoot you're right I guess we'll see if he's there after this?" Justine suggested. Shrugging her shoulders and raising her arms, palms flat, in an _I don't know_ sort of way.

I had been studying the dark stone of the wall as I listened, I felt my finger dip into an indent. I whipped my hand out of the way, revealing an eye shaped inlet. "Well we have something else to tell him too...Ruby look!" I managed.

Alec was the first to bound over to me "wow," he remarked, then whispered in my ear, "see, good job, we need you!" I couldn't stop his voice from sending a quick shiver up my spine.

Everyone gathered around to catch a glimpse. "Whoa, it looks like my locket, should I…?" she wondered.

"Oh no!" Vanessa yelped, startling us all enough to flinch. "Sorry, I just forgot my date is in an hour!"

"Uugghhh," we all groaned.

"Well we could come back later," she proposed, receiving five blank stares. "Please? I have to go get ready!"

"Vanessa, do we have to wait for you?" Ruby complained, quickly realizing she shouldn't have asked.

"Yes." Vanessa stated, bluntly. Bee-lining for the door. She gasped when she opened it to see a surprised Dani on the other side. "How long have you been there?!"

"Uhhh…uhhh," she tried to speak, unsuccessfully, merely twirling the ends of her brown locks.

**So another new Sibuna? They still need to learn the official club name I guess too! So will they find the cup? How will Eddie feel about Ruby's other intentions. Did you guys enjoy the Aliadne (Alec & Ariadne)? Will he help her get over her bulimia?** **Get excited for Nathessa's date and for learning about the rest of our students in upcoming chapters! I really hope this one was at least decent, sorry it was sort of short! Thanks for reading, you guys are the greatest!**


End file.
